Watashi o tasukete!  Ments meg!
by 0xXxLavixXx0
Summary: Kanda Matel városba érkezik hol találkozik egy lánnyal, akinek a múltját homály fedi adjunk ehhez hozzá egy Ártatlanságot és a Rendet! Sz.:Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, Allen, Majdnem az összes Noah, és még néhány tag a Rendtől! Nem Yaoi melőtt vki félre értené!
1. Találkozás

Watashi o tasukete!

Meleg szél szaladt végig Matel sivár utcáin. Hosszú ideje nem sétált az utcák macskakövein senki. Soha senki. Mióta kihalt a város, egy lélek sem járt erre, na, jó ez azért egy kicsit túlzás, de viszont nagy részben igaz. Matel szelleme állítólag itt éldegél, már ha ezt mondhatnám. Akkor miért nem ölte meg azt a lányt, aki ép most az utcákat rója egyedül? Talán azért mert már nincs többé. Elment egy ideje. Egy férfivel már réges rég a fenti virágos mezőn sétálnak, boldogan.

Az a lány, aki ide tévedt, ebbe a kihalt faluba, unalmában a faluban sétál. Amióta itt lakik, egy élő emberrel sem találkozott, vagyis csak félholttal, de őket már nem tudta megmenteni. Régen szörnyen utálta, azt a világot, amiben neki kellett élnie, de most már inkább élné azt a világot, mint hogy egyedül legyen ezen a helyen.

Ma is ugyanazt csinálja, mint mindennap, de egy picit izgul is. Egy fény jelent meg az égbolton egy pillanatra, az egyik nagy épületnél. Amikor meglátta, azonnal elindult. Amennyire csak teheti, úgy siet, de a nagy szél megnehezíti az útját. Igazából már megszokta a szelet. Hirtelen hatalmas szél, ami térdre kényszeríti. Eddig a poros földet pásztázta, lassan felemelte a fejét. Hosszú lépcsősor állta útját, de ha már idáig eljutott, akkor nem adja fel. Felállt és vakmerően nézett fel a lépcső tetejére. Szemei a kétszeresére nőttek. A porfelhőből két emberi alak kezdet kirajzolódni előtte. Megdörzsölte s szemét, hogy biztosan nem képzelődik-e, de rá kellett jönnie, hogy az nem káprázat. Ahogy egyre jobban közeledtek, már látta, hogy egy felnőtt és egy gyerek. Kezdett egyre jobban örülni, mikor az a két ember feléje nézett. Meglepődött arccal néztek a lányra. Lány csak ekkor tudta jobban megvizsgálni a jövevényeket. Egy szőke hajú nő piros egybe ruhában és mellette egy fekete hajú kisfiú volt feszülős trikóban és rövidnadrágban.

- Te látsz minket? – kérdezte a fiatalabbik.

- Persze! Miért ne látnálak? – értetlenkedett a lány.

- Hát, mert mi szellemek vagyunk! – mondta erre a nő.

- Szellemek? – nyögte értetlenül. – Ez most komoly?

- Igen! – mondta kisfiú és oda rohant a lányhoz. – Gyere gyorsan! Mentsd meg Yuu-t! – mondta aggódó szemmel és elkezdte húznia őt. Erre a lánynak, amennyire csak lehetett kikerekedtek a szemei. Nem ment át rajtam a keze?

- Kit? – kérdezte végül.

- Yuu-kunt! Ő még él! Mentsd meg kérlek! – kérte és még gyorsabban szaladt fel a lépcsőkön. Amikor a szőke hajú nőhöz értek, az megfogta a fiú kezét és megállította. Ránézett a fiúra, aki szintúgy rá. A kisfiú elengedte a lány kezét és oda állt a hölgy mellé.

- Jobb, ha mi nem megyünk vissza… Menj, kérlek nélkülünk! Megtalálod az egyik oszlopnál, a bejárat közelében. Siess! – mondta és a lányra mosolygott. A lánynak a szemei megnőttek és hirtelen a nő arca annyira ismerősnek tűnt számára, de nem tudta, sehova tenni. Megfordultak és elindultak lefelé, amint leértek a porfelhőben el is tűntek. Egyáltalán nem jutott az eszébe, hogy ki ő.

Hirtelen megfordult és felrohant a lépcsőfokokon, amint felért előre felé kezdet rohanni. Meg is látta a bejáratot. Ahogy beért megállt és körül nézett. Baloldalt egy csizmát vélt észrevenni. Megvan! Gondolta odarohant és megállt előtte. Mély levegőt vett és gyorsan felmérte a helyzetet. Szerencse, hogy tanult gyógyítást. Nem annyira, mint egy orvos, de pár dologhoz azért értett, mint például, hogyan kell egy sebet összevarrni. A férfi testét elég sok seb tarkította. Levette a köpenyét és a sebesültre terítette. Csak most vette észre, hogy egy szobor félét szorít magához. Az arc nagyon ismerős volt számára. Felismerte, hogy az a kisfiú annak a szobornak vagy minek a lelke. Letérdelt és elkezdte a férfi kezét lefejteni róla. Erre a megmozdult a kéz, a lány megijedt felnézett a férfi arcára. Fiatalnak tűnt a férfi, ahogy ránézett. Lassan kinyitotta szemeit és a lányra nézett.

- Most már minden rendben lesz – mondta lány és rámosolygott. Elgondolkozott. Mi lenne, ha…? Levette a mellényét és leterítette a földre. Óvatosan kivette a férfi kezéből a kővé vált testet és rátette a mellényére. Körül nézett és meglátott egy nagyobb szikladarabot, oda sietette és arrébb lökte azt. Viszonylag nagyobb bemélyedés volt, de nem volt elég, ahhoz, hogy bele tudja tenni a testet. Ezért elkezdett ásni. Mikor elég nagynak érezte felállt és a kőtesthez ment. Betakarta a mellényével és a gödörbe tette, amit az előbb ásott ki. Betemette homokkal és a sziklát visszagurította. Felállt és odasietett a férfihez. A balkarját átemelte a balvállára és felállította a férfit. Odakísérte az ő általa készített sírhoz.

- Nem tudom, hogy hívták, de ő mondta el, hogy hol talállak téged, Yuu – mondta a lány.

- Ne hívj így! – morogta.

- Bocsánat, de a fiú is így hívott! Gondoltam ez a neved! – mondta egy kicsit felháborodva.

- Cöh. – A lány inkább nem mondott semmit, pedig kioktatta volna az illemről. Megsebesült, muszáj biztonságosabb helyre vinnie őt, ahol el tudja látni a sebeit. Megfordult és elindult kifelé.

Hosszú ideig tartott, mire a kívánt helyre értek, de legalább megérkeztek. A lány belökte az ajtót és a helyiségben lévő ágyhoz vitte a férfit. Lette az ágyra és betakarta. Amikor el akart menni vízért, a férfi megfogta kezét.

- Ki vagy te? – kérdezte halkan, közben rá se nézett.

- Anami. Chiaki Anami. Téged hogy hívnak? – válaszolt és kérdezett is, miközben a férfire mosolygott.

- Kanda – mondta, majd lehunyta szemét és már aludt is…


	2. Egy kis bájcsevej

Watashi o tasukete

Amint Kanda elaludt a lány elsietett vízért és pár szükséges eszközért, amire szüksége lehet. Mikor visszatért mindent letett az asztalra. Közelebb ment a férfihez és megnézte a sebeit. Nagyon megdöbbent, hiszen azok majd hogy nem begyógyultak.

- Lehetetlen… - motyogta értetlenül. Ahogy nézte a sebeket, azok lassan összeforrtak. – Ki lehet ő? Miért gyógyultak be ilyen gyorsan a sebei?

Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve Kanda felsőjét levette és kérdéseinek száma egyre csak nőtt. A kék hajú felső testén egy hármas számot tartalmazó jelet látott. Nem tudta ezeket hová tenni. Azt sem, hogy az a fény mi volt, se azt hogy az a két szellem miért tudta őt megérinteni, hiszen általában át szoktak nyúlni az embereken a szellemek. Még ezek is. Nem tudta mi folyik itt és ez nagyon zavarta. Viszont az elmélkedéseiből Kanda mozgolódása ébresztette föl.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte Anami, kissé még az előbbiek hatása alatt. Viszont Kanda egy szót sem szólt. – Yuu! Minden rendben? Fáj valamid? – kérdezte most már inkább aggódva.

- Ne hívj így! Megmondtam, nem? Cöh. – szidta le a lányt, akinek felment a pumpa ettől a modortól.

- Elhiszem, hogy nem vagy valami kedves ember, de némi emberséget azért mutathatnál! – mondta egyre hangosabban. Nem szereti, ha egy ember nem viselkedik szociálisan.

Erre Kanda nem mondott semmit csak ült és meredt előre. Hirtelen nem tudta, hogy hol van, de miután átgondolta az eseményeket, akkor már eszébe jutott. Azonban, ahogy azok újra leperegtek a szemei előtt, hangulata rosszról rosszabbra váltott. Az eseményektől, amiket már nem tudott helyre hozni. Az eseményektől, amik örökre megváltoztatták az életét. Most már vége van mindennek, amiért eddig harcolt. Vajon mi fog történni vele ezután? Nem tudta, de talán annyira nem is érdekelte.

- Kanda? Ki vagy te? Honnan jöttél? – hallotta meg a lány hangját valahonnan messziről. Anami felé nézett. Elmondja neki vagy sem? Végül is mindegy, nem?

- Ördögűző és a Fekete Rendtől jöttem – válaszolta, viszont látta, hogy a lány nem érti teljesen, habár nem látott rajta akkora meglepődést, vagy érthetetlenséget, mint amit a többi emberen szokott.

- Fekete Rend? Csak nem az az… egyházi rend, amelyik az akumák ellen harcol? – nagyon nehezen sikerült ezt a kérdését végre kinyögnie, mert nem számított arra, hogy találkozik egy Ördögűzővel. Akkor ez az jelenti, hogy talán megnézheti, hogy milyen az a szervezet.

- Ja – csak röviden és tömören. Ez Kandának nagyon is jól megy, nem?

- Elviszel oda? – Anami egyre izgatottabb lett. A szemei kékeszölden csillogva meredtek Kandára könyörögve.

- Nem. Nincsen Ártatlanságod szóval nem mehetsz oda. Az idegeneknek tilos a belépés! – mondta szigorúan, szegény Anamit elszomorítva. Nem adom föl!

- Akkor szerzek egyet! – mondta és elszántan a sötét szemekbe meredt.

- Úgyse fog sikerülni. Cöh. Szánalmas.

- Nem érdekel, mit mondasz! Akkor is fogok találni egyet és oda fogok menni a Rendhez! Bármi áron! – mondta egyre bátrabban. Érezte, hogy most már mindenre képes. – Én… Én akkor is oda fogok menni! – mondta, majd gyorsan megfordult és elindult a nagyvilágba. Kanda nem állította meg. Viszont valami furcsát vett észre a lányban, vagyis inkább a lány szemeiben. Mikor az utolsó mondat hagyta el a száját, a szeme hirtelen zölden felvillant, de rögtön el is múlt. Nem hagyta a kíváncsisága nyugodni, ezért utána eredt.

Egy ideje Kanda Anami mögött ment. A lányt viszont nem érdekelte. Csupán egyet akart: találni egy Ártatlanságot, hogy a Rendhez mehessen. Érdekli az a hely, annyi mindent hallott arról a helyről, meg akarja ismerni azt a világot, tudni akarja, hogy milyen akumák ellen harcolni. Vajon milyen érzés lehet, ha egy akumát elpusztít? Tudni akarta, mindent tudni akart. Ez volt az ő gyengéje. Gondolat elterelésként, végül beszélgetést kezdeményezett a Mogorva Úrfival.

- Egy kérdés: Miért követsz?

- Csupán kíváncsi vagyok valamire – mondta, viszont valami nagyon aggasztotta. Nem volt nála a Mugen, és ha megtámadják, akkor mivel fog harcolni? Hát, igen. Ezt úgy hívják, hogy patt helyzet.

- Csak nem arra, hogy hogyan szerzek egy Ártatlanságot? – csépelődött.

- Úgyse fog az olyan könnyen sikerülni, vagy ha sikerül is nem leszel vele komptabilis. – adta az egyszerű választ színtelen hangon.

- Hol van az Ártatlanságod? – kérdezte a lány Kanda felé fordulva. Beletalált a közepébe. Kanda összeráncolta homlokát, mire Anami elvigyorodott.

- Csak nem elhagytad? – lépett közelebb.

- Fogd be – morogta és keresztbe tette a kezét.

Ezt a bájcsevejt egy robbanás zavartra meg. Éppen Anami mögött álló ház robbant fel. Pár kő eltalálta Anamit. Hirtelen egy kezet érzett a bal csuklóján, és már kint is volt a felé száguldó kőtörmelékek közül. A portól kicsit köhögnie kellett, de miután ez elmúlt felnézett a megmentőjére. Kanda fürkésző tekintettel nézett a porfelhőbe.

- Mi volt ez? – kérdezte halkan.

- Valószínűleg egy akuma, de nem vagyok benne biztos – Kanda hirtelen felpattant, és megragadta a csuklóját. Azonnal futásnak eredt Anamival együtt.


	3. Akuma

Watashi o tasukete

3. fejezet

Akuma

- Mi volt ez? – kérdezte halkan.

- Valószínűleg egy akuma, de nem vagyok benne biztos – Kanda hirtelen felpattant, és megragadta a csuklóját. Azonnal futásnak eredt Anamival együtt. Nem számított merre, csak el minél messzebbre. Egyre több utcán mentek végig, de még mindig a nyomukban volt az a bizonyos Akuma, és közeledett. Balszerencséjükre pont őket szemelte ki áldozatul. Kanda tudta jól, hogy így Ártatlanság nélkül semmi esélyük sincs. Tény, hogy csak egy 1-es szintű, de akkor is, ők csupán emberek az Isten fegyvere nélkül.  
>Hirtelen a semmiből eléjük vágódott az Akuma és rájuk támadt. Nehezükre esett kitérni a mérgező lövedékek elől.<br>- Miért támad ránk, hiszen semmit sem csináltunk? – kérdezte Anami, mert nem értette, hogy mi történik vele.  
>- Egyszerű, embereket kell ölnie, hogy magasabb szintre léphessen – válaszolta Kanda, miközben egy lövedék elől tért ki ügyesen, egy szamuráj eleganciájával.<br>- Magasabb szintre léphessen? Minek? – értetlenkedett a lány, miközben ő is a lövedékek elől a földre vetette magát.  
>- Hogy még erősebb legyen, és magasabb rangra tegyen szert, de most hallgass és menekülj! – válaszolta, mikor elhajolt egy elől.<br>- Ők miért léteznek? Ki hozta létre őket? – kérdezte újból, mikor Kanda mellé ért és tudomást sem vett társa frusztrált és ingerült tekintetéről.  
>- A gróf hozta létre őket, hogy az embereket és az Ördögűzőket megöljék – válaszolta végül a férfi. Na, ezért utálta az embereket!<p>

Anami csak állt és nézte az akumát, hirtelen valami fura érzés fogta el, de nem értette, hogy mi. Gondolataiból Kanda hangja rázta fel.  
>- Menj onnan! – mikor feleszmélt egy csövet látott maga előtt, amiben lila fény kezdett kirajzolódni. Mielőtt az akuma ellőhette volna halálos energiának tűnő lövedékét, Kanda elé ugrott, így az ördögűző testével védte a lányt. A kék hajú térdre rogyott, Anami meg csak nézte és látta, hogy Kanda nehezen veszi a levegőt.<br>- Ka-Kanda, jól vagy? – valamiféle morgást hallott, ebből máris tudta, hogy a férfi lábra fog állni megint, és feltehetőleg nagyon nem volt jó kedvében.  
>Kanda miután a fájdalma csillapodott, lassan felállt és felnézett az akumára. Sajnos egy rövid idő alatt rosszabbá vált a helyzet. Ahhoz az egyes szintűhöz több akuma csatlakozott, de ezek között már volt kettesszintű is.<br>- Fuss! – mondta a férfi, aki közelebb lépett a gonosz lényekhez.  
>- Eh? – ez volt a reakciója a többi akumát látva, a lánynak. – Ezek meg mit…? - mondatát nem tudta befejezni, mert az akumák már támadtak is. Körül vették őket, teljesen tehetetlenek voltak.<br>- Francba! – szitkozódott Kanda majd Anamihoz sietett, miközben a lövedékek előle kellett kitérnie. Kissé nehezen ment, de kiváló reakció képességének köszönhetően, mindez sikerült. – Mugen, szólítalak! – szólalt meg mikor a másikhoz ért. Anami felé nézett, de a kékes fénytől nem látott semmit. A kezeit maga elé emelte, mert a fény nagyon zavarta szemeit. Robbanásokat és mintha valami fémet vágtak volna olyan hangokat hallott. A karját leengedte és bátortalanul, de kinyitotta kékes szemeit. Döbbenten meredt az előtte állóra. Kanda hátal állt neki és a kezében tartotta szeretett kardját, fegyverét. _Hát ilyen lenne egy Ártatlanság? _ Gondolta magában a lány és továbbra is megbűvölve nézte Kandát és a kezében lévő Ártatlanságot.  
>- Kíváncsi vagy arra, hogy mit teszünk mi Ördögűzők? Figyelj jól, mert most megmutatom neked, de ne merj onnan moccanni! – parancsolta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangnemben és támadásba lendült. Anami megszeppenve nézte, ahogy az Ördögűző csak sorjázza az akumákat. Nem kellett sok idő, míg az összessel végzet, de azért így is eltartott egy ideig. Kanda nehezebben vette a levegőt, mert elég sokat mozgott, ahhoz képest, hogy nem rég még Alma ellen harcolt. Nézte, ahogy a maradványok egymás után robbantak fel.<br>- Kanda? –az említett férfi már nagyon kezdte unni, hogy a lánynak be nem áll a szája, mint annak az idióta Nyúlnak és a Tökmagnak…  
>- … Mond már, hogy mi ez? Mi a fene történik itt? … - és Anami továbbra sem hagyta abba. Úgy tűnt a lány sose fogy ki a kérdésekből. Kanda a lány felé pördült és szólásra nyitotta a száját, a háta mögött megjelent valami, amelyből az áradó gonoszság arculcsapásként hatott Anamira. Kanda megdermedt és már csak annyi ideje volt, hogy a kardját maga elé emelje és az akuma támadásnak lendült.<br>- Ördögűző… - mondta a szörnyeteg, miközben a támadást semmiképp sem kívánta abbahagyni. Az említett összeráncolta a homlokát és úgy próbálta kivédeni a csapásokat. Azonban az Alma elleni harc után nem maradt sok ereje, ráadásul az előbbi akumák nem kicsit legyengítették, ráadásul úgy nézett ki, hogy az akuma hármas szintű és közelharc típusú. A mi drága Kandánknak nem volt valami előnyös a helyzete, ezzel ő is tisztában volt. Viszont ördögűzői büszkesége nem hagyta azt, hogy feladja és elmeneküljön. Ez nem illet volna ő hozzá, nem igaz?  
>Miközben a férfi harcolt, addig Anami üres tekintettel nézte a démont. Nagyon furcsa érzés kerítette hatalmába, ami nyugtalanította. Hirtelen a szívébe fájdalom hasított, ami térdre kényszerítette, a kezével a ruháját markolászta. A fájdalom lassan eltűnt, de az a furcsa érzés egyre csak erősödött. <em>Érzem valakinek a létezését. <em>Döbbenten vette tudomásul, hogy egy kötelék láncolja valamihez, ami eddig nem volt jelen. Körbe nézett, de Kandán és a hármasszintűn kívül más nem volt a közelben. A kék hajú férfit látva vette észre, hogy valami nagyon nincs rendben. Az Ördögűző nehezen vette a levegőt, és tele volt sebekkel. Ahogy nézte Őt eszébe jutott egy régi, fájdalmas emlék, amitől a szeme sarkában könnycseppek jelentek meg, majd újra lejátszódott előtte minden.

_Anami mindenen keresztülvágva menekült a szörny elől, aki az előbb támadta meg a városban. A helység szélén történt, így gyorsan az erdőbe tudott menekülni, hogy elbújjon, viszont az a szörnyeteg, mindenhol rá bukkant.  
>A lábát már karcolások díszítették és a kosz is csípte őket. A ruhája a fa-; bokorágakba bele-bele akadt, de a sebességtől, ahogy futott, elszakította. Ezek nem érdekelték őt, nem adta fel, ment tovább arra a helyre, ahol talán el tud bújni. Nem akart meghalni semmiképp sem, nem akarta a bátyját szomorúnak látni, így futott, hogy elmenekülhessen.<br>Néha-néha megbotlott, de nem állhatott meg, már hallotta a vízcsobogást, ami a biztonságot nyújtó helyen volt. A fák lombjai közt kezdett fényt látni, mi azt jelentette, hogy mindjárt ott lesz.' Még egy kicsit.' gondolta magában és a maradék erejét összegyűjtve próbált minél gyorsabban futni. Utolsó lépések következtek és kint is volt. Előtte lévő látvány mindig megnyugtatta. Nagyon szép fa állt előtte, amit egy kis patak előzött meg. A patakocska a hegybe folyt tovább. Anami arra vette az irányt, de még mielőtt odaért volna a szörnyeteg az útját állta. Az már készült lecsapni a lányra, de valaki ellökte lányt, így a patak felé zuhant. A leány szemei a megszokottnál nagyobbra nőttek, mikor az arcára valami rácsöppent. A kezével letörölte és megnézte azt a folyadékot, ami nem más volt, mint vér. Nyomást érzett a testén, és oldalra fordította a tekintetét. Szőke hajzuhatagot látott, ami túlságosan is ismerős volt neki.  
>- No-Nora? – kérdezte, majd kimászott az említett alól. A hátán nagyon csúnya seb tátongott, amiből ömlött a vér. Anami megfordította a férfit és a fejét az ölébe tette.<br>- Nora, kérlek, nyisd ki a szemed! Tarts ki, kérlek! – könyörgött az említettnek, aki lassan nyitogatta mandula színű szemeit, majd mikor felismerte a lányt, rá mosolygott.  
>- Anami, fuss! – kérte a leányt, de az megrázta a fejét és aggodalmasan nézte a bátyját. Viszont nem tudta tovább győzködni a húgát, mert morgást hallatott a szörnyeteg. Feléjük indult, Anami pedig reflexből a bátyára hajolt, hogy védje a testével. A gonosz élőlény nem ért oda hozzájuk, mert valaki, még mielőtt az támadhatott volna, kettévágta. A lány felnézett a megmentőre, de nem látta az arcát, mert az hátat fordított nekik, és eltűnt. Azt vette észre, hogy a bátyja teste hűlni kezdett. Lenézett rá, de annak a szeme már le volt hunyva és bizonyos volt, hogy soha többé nem fogja felnyitni…<em>

Az emlékek hatására a szeme sarkában lévő könnyek útnak indultak. Egy kis ideig még a földön térdelt és a pásztázta azt, miközben könnyei megállhatatlanul hullottak le a porba. Ökölbe szorította a kezeit, így egy kevés homokot is felmarkolt, majd lassan felállt és elszántan nézett fel. Kezeit felengedte, a homok a földre hullt és tett egy lépést a harcolok felé. Majd még egyet és még egyet, végül futni kezdett, közben könnyei nem álltak el.  
>Kandára egy végzetes csapást akart mérni a démon, viszont hallotta, hogy a másik ember felé tart. Úgy döntött nem várja meg, de valami beléje csapott és jó messzire repült.<br>Anami csak hatalmas fényt látott, ami nem olyan volt, mint amikor Kanda ártatlansága, a Mugen megjelent. Ez más színben pompázott, mely egyre erősödött és Anami újra érezte azt a bizonyos köteléket…

To be Contiuned_  
><em>


End file.
